Yes, Master!
by SaraChris
Summary: Everything seems perfect in Sora’s life. But when big time jerk, Riku, learns a very different Sora from a journal, he's going to post Sora’s darkest secrets on the school website! Well, he's going to if Sora doesn't wear that maid outfit...[DISCONTINUED]
1. You Can Dress Me Up In Diamonds

**Yes, Master!**

Cheekon: YOU STARTED ANOTHER ONE?

SC: Err...yeah.

Alter Ego: YOU'RE PUTTING MORE STRESS ON YOURSELF YOU KNOW!

SC **:shrugs:**

Cheekon: SC, why are you starting another fic...?

SC: I don't know. I just thought of something...after listening to Ashlee Simpson's song, 'Lala'.

Alter Ego: Which consisted maids and masters...

SC **:nods**:

Cheekon: No doubt it's a yaoi romance.

SC: How did you know?

Alter Ego: It's obvious.

SC: .

Cheekon: Okay...another fic from SC.

Alter Ego: People are going to kill you to update more and more...

SC: I can't help it that my fics are that good!

Cheekon: Nor can you help that Riku and Sora molesting in funny.

Alter Ego: Good point.

SC: Don't expect that this will be updated as much as my other ones since some people **:glares at readers:** like my fics so much that they'll threaten to tie me up to my computer until I update don't have an idea that I a) have other things to do such as draw, practice the piano and violin, and have a real life b) that I'm taking honor classes soon which are going to kill me with homework c) that I have other friends that want to hang out with me d) that my mom is asian and is a total bitch e)—

Cheekon: I think we got the point.

Alter Ego: But we still love them! **:huggles:**

SC: Yeah...I still love you guys...just don't pressure me as much...

Cheekon: Sucks doesn't it.

SC: What sucks?

Alter Ego: You're going to be a freshman!

SC: New meat...great.

Cheekon: ...at least the first day of school is on a Thursday.

SC: Yeah...

Alter Ego: ANIME CLUB!

SC: O.O

Cheekon **:shoves Alter Ego out of the room to get some cookies:** Now for the info about this new story. We're only going to say this once so pay attention!

**Disclaimer:** No matter how I try, no matter how much I wish it, Riku and Sora belong to each other, which their relationship belongs to crazed yaoi fans, which their friendship belongs to Square Enix (the rich bastards)! WHY COULDN'T RIKU AND SORA BE TOGETHER IN THE GAME?

**Plot of the KH game:** SORA AND KAIRI FOREVER!

SC **:begins to burn the Sora/ Kairi fans:**

**Creator:** THE ONE WHO NEEDS TO STOP MAKING NEW YAOI FICS!

**Rating:** Teen or Mature...still not sure. T to just to be safe...it'll probably go up. Watch...

**Genre:** Humor.

Cheekon: That's it? Humor?

SC: no... There's also yaoiness, smuttiness, maids, masters...

Cheekon: Those aren't genres.

SC: Oh...I mean Romance, some Angst and Drama.

**Summary:** Sora's POV Every thing seems perfect in Sora's life, or so his friends think. But when big time jerk, Riku (who Sora has a very big crush), finds a little darker and softer Sora through the pages of Sora's journal, he's going to post Sora's darkest secrets on the school website! Well, he's going to if Sora doesn't wear that maid outfit...

Sora **:twitch: **Is this one of your crazy ideas to molest poor me?

SC: Who knows...

Sora: A maid outfit? Couldn't you think of anything that doesn't deal with cross-dressing?

SC: Not really...I've always pictured Sora as a maid for some reason...

Sora: Who's the master?

SC: Didn't you read the summary?

Sora: ...you don't mean...not..._Him_?

SC: MWHAHAHA!

Sora: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

_**You Can Dress Me Up In Diamonds**_

_**You Can Dress Me Up In Dirt**_

—

School...who actually made up of some place that kids get tortured by not only teachers but jerks like Riku Masaki?

Idiots, I tell you. Idiots.

Everything could be so much better in my life if people like that silver haired bastard who keeps staring at me didn't exist. I glared at the guy again, avoiding my precious time with my precious Emo-book. My Emo-book was like my only friend that knew how I felt. It _is_ my notebook that I write to express my emotions.

Emotions like I'm having right now because a pair of emerald eyes kept looking at my direction. I scowled, writing furiously.

_Bob is such an ass! Right now he's staring at me, waiting for me to slip so he could laugh his ass off! I mean really, doesn't he have a life other than messing with mine?_

_Probably not since he thinks he's better than anyone at Kingdom High. Sheesh, if I knew better, his life only revolves around the jackass._

Who is Bob you ask? I refer the monkey that's not staring at me at the moment as Bob since, you know, someone might read my Emo-book and realize who I'm talking about.

Why write about Riku if I hate him so much?

Well, one thing he's the only person who's very mean to me at school. The other reason is I have a crush on him. Yeah, a crush. It sucks. Why did he have to be so damn sexy?

And why did he have to keep staring at me?

Annoying he was.

I turned myself from his gaze so that I was facing the tree I was sitting under. This was my spot before school started: the tree that hovered the stone table in the center of the school. Sitting on the grass while writing about Riku was soothing to me. I let out a sigh, snapping my book shut.

"Sora!" called Selphie, the perky brunette who was the dubbed 'female couple expert' at school. I turned my head, smiling as she bounced up to me to squeeze me with one of her death hugs.

"Selphie...hi...can't..._breathe!_"

"Sorry!" she let go of me as I regained my composure, panting. I heard snickering from a distance. I gave Riku an indignant look at his direction, hoping that he got the message.

He didn't, his laughter rising in volume. I suppose my look didn't scare him. Damn my cuteness and naïveté!

"Riku's messing with you again, huh?" said Selphie, smiling as if she was enjoying that the guy was infuriating me. I pouted.

"I think he's laughing at how cute you are."

I let my pout wear out, ruffling me spiky brown hair with a hand.

"Does he have to stare at me all the time, Selphie?"

"Don't know, but I know that the bell just rung."

She was right; the first bell to report to class had just passed, students scurrying to class. Selphie was one of them, telling me to hurry up, leaving me in a blur of yellow. What a friend she is...

I walked up to my book bag that was resting on the stone table when I saw a pale hand grab it already. I glance up to see none other than Riku, smirking.

"Better hurry to class," he said, flinging my book bag over his shoulder like it was his. I narrowed my blue eyes.

"I could if I got my book bag back!" I yelled, reaching over to grab it. My Emo-book fell out of my hands at the attempt. Riku easily grabbed my book bag and use his long arms to hover it over my head. Damn my shortness!

"Come on, Riku!" I whined, reaching up to grab my stuff. I was only inches away from my book bag when it was shoved at me, letting me fall back on my butt.

"There you go, squirt." with that, he turned his heel, leaving me to curse at his back. It couldn't get worse, right? Right?

**RIIIIIIING!**

Crap...that was the tardy bell...

I gathered up my stuff, of course my Emo-book, and ran inside Kingdom High.

—

"Late again, Aoki. Detention this afternoon,"

Was it always that simple to give detention out, Mr. Horibuchi?

Probably was since now I had it for this afternoon. That meant my parents were going to kill me...

I took my seat only after glaring at Riku, who was smirking like there was going to no tomorrow. Did Mr. Horibuchi have to make me sit right in front of the asshole?

Homeroom was the most stupid class ever. Why did it even exist? Homeroom only let you stay in school longer than you needed in the morning. I rested my head in one hand, doodling absentmindedly a picture of Riku being blown up by banana bombs.

"Psst,"

I turned my head to the right to see Selphie waving a note in her hand. I glanced to see Mr. Horibuchi grading papers on his desk (he was the History teacher) and nodded. Selphie passed the note to me.

—_What happened? Why were you late?_

I quickly wrote my reply, feeling my anger boiling. I threw it back to her, returning back to my masterpiece.

—_The jackass behind me stalled me._

She scratched something on the piece of paper and passed it back

—_Stalled you? Did you guys make out or something?_

I stared at her reply. I wish we did make out. But right now, I wish I had castrated the bastard.

—_WTF? WHAT MADE YOU THINK THAT?_

Selphie giggled her reply back.

—_I was only thinking...You look perfect with him. You guys should really go out._

I wrote my reply slowly this time.

—_The reasons why I don't go out with the jerk:_

_A) His only goal in life seems to be to ruin Sora Aoki's life._

_B) Were both guys._

_C) I don't like him. I hate him._

She quickly wrote back.

—_The pros of the reasons:_

_A) Putting yourself in third person is not smart. Plus, Riku probably does that because he does like you._

_B) It doesn't matter if you're both guys. There are plenty of homosexual relationships at this school._

_C) I know you love him._

I was about to write back when a hand snatched the note right out of my hand. If it hadn't been Mr. Horibuchi, I would have cursed the person.

"Writing notes in my class?" he sneered, glancing at the note then ripping the paper in two. "Double detention for both you and Ms. Saiki. This afternoon," he turned around to go back to his desk, a satisfied look on his face.

When I said everything in my life could get better, I didn't mean to get detention for the afternoon with Selphie.

I only turned around to see what was Riku's reaction to me getting detention; both of them were his fault because he made me late and that the note's subject was about him.

He only smirked.

—

Lunch...

Most people think this period is the best period at school. In Kingdom High, in my world, this was the worst time in my life. Not only did I have to sit with my friend Selphie and her other friend, Kairi, but Selphie oh so had to be related to Tidus, Riku's friend.

My life is screwed up.

Not that my friends thought so.

"Sora, how many times do I have to tell you: don't write in your diary when we're eating!" nagged Selphie, punching my arm slightly. I glared at her, dropping my pen on my Emo-book.

"Selphie, how many times do I have to tell you it's not a diary!" I snapped, closing it. Selphie huffed then plopped another French fries in her mouth to keep herself from saying anything further. I sighed, resting my head in my hands. Lunch was so boring...at least I was able to stare at Riku when he was too busy indulged in a conversation with Tidus. Someone nudged me with their elbow. I raised my eyebrows at Kairi's and Selphie's looks that they were giving me.

"What?"

"Go on, Sora..." whispered Kairi. "Ask him."

"Ask who? And what?"

"Ask Riku if he's gay!" whispered Selphie. It sounded like she was hissing at me. I stared at her.

"Why?"

Selphie and Kairi rolled their eyes simultaneously.

"Forget it."

Girls; they're weird. I mean, one minute they're persuading you something that you don't even know what they're talking about then they're like, "Forget about it."

I turned my gaze from them and back to the stud that was staring back at me. I knew my trademark blush had appeared on my face; Riku had smirked and whispered something in Tidus's ear. Tidus nodded then passed the information to Wakka, the guy with the strong accent and red hair. Then it went to Yuffie with the short black haircut, then to Leon, the guy known for his outfits of leather and shoulder-length brown hair; then to my brother, Cloud. He looks like an older version of me except he has blonde hair. Cloud smiled at me.

"So...I heard you got detention this afternoon," said Cloud, his evil smile never leaving his face. I pouted.

"Shut up..."

"I wonder why..." Cloud gave me that look again, that look that said, "Tell me why you got detention, or else." I frowned.

"I'm not telling."

"Don't tell me: it was because of a note."

"How did you—"

"I didn't know, until you said that."

Cloud laughed. I narrowed my eyes and looked away. Stupid older brothers...why do they exist too?

"Oh come on, Sora."

I glared at Riku now.

"Detention isn't that bad!"

"Have you ever spent an afternoon with Mr. Horibuchi?"

"Nope. But it must be _fun_, huh, Sora?" I heard him emphasize of the word 'fun'. Riku had not only an ego bigger than the ocean itself, but one perverted mind.

"You're one sick bastard." I growled. He narrowed his eyes at me, his smirk plastered on his face.

"I didn't mean _that_ fun. I think _you're_ the sick one."

The group roared in laughter. Wow, Riku only has to say a couple of words to have people rolling on their backs. I gritted my teeth, opening my Emo-book open and scratching several words.

_If I ever said that Riku had a heart, I was wrong._

I abruptly got out of my seat and left the cafeteria, my anger fusing with my frustration for Riku to have some feelings for me.

I mean...didn't he have emotions like that?

I walked down the empty corridors, hoping that no one would find me. Finding the music room, I opened the door and I entered. The music room was big; it was actually the auditorium in the school with many chairs and a stage. Velvet curtains hung, the lights for plays dimmed. I was welcomed here; this was my place at school.

I walked the steps to the platform, to make my way to the dark corner where the piano was. I traced my fingers on the black and white keyboards.

I pressed down, the chord of music echoing around the walls. I smiled.

I took a seat, my hands hovering over the other notes. Then, I started playing.

—

Fourth and last period: Gym

Since Kingdom High was in a block schedule, meaning freakin' long four periods including homeroom in the morning, we only have four classes for each semester, switching classes. Since this was the second semester, I had gym.

Gym: one word that meant three things.

1) Stupid guys who love to smack each other with wet towels.

2) Naked guys that girls swoon over...

3) And let's not forget that Riku's in that class too...

All the students were lined up in front of our gym teacher, Cid. Not only does he have one colorful vocabulary and that he also uses this on us, but he's also my uncle on my mom's side. That's funny, considering Mom's the sweetest person in the world.

Sweet, but crazy.

Crazy as in she acts like a high school girl when it comes to romance. She could be like an older version of Selphie, except perkier.

"Now, ladies!" bellowed Cid, referring to all of the students. "I want a nice, _clean_ game of dodgeball!"

With the word 'dodgeball', all the guys scurried to get their teams. Riku (no shit) was one captain while Tidus was the other. I was picked on Tidus's team. Everyone except the girls who groaned by the idea of dodgeball (excluding Selphie) scurried to the ends of the gym. Riku smirked at me while I stared at him.

This was not good...

Cid's whistle blew out, signaling the game. In a blurry of teenagers wearing the white T-shirt and blue shorts as the uniform, balls were being thrown back and forth. I quickly dodged a ball that came at me, panting.

Why did dodgeball have to be so vigorous?

It was already the third round of dodgeball in a row. When a ball came tumbling at my feet, I picked it up and threw with all my might—

BAM!

I would have been celebrating since it was the last person on Riku's team if it wasn't Riku himself. I gaped my mouth opened, staring.

Oh shit...

Riku's nose was bleeding. I gulped when I got plenty of glares from vindictive girls (Riku's fan club, I suppose).

"That's game...and class." Cid called as the bell rung for the end of the day. Riku just gave me a look then walked in the locker room with Tidus and Wakka giving me the same look as they followed.

In the locker room, I quickly put back my clothes on so I could avoid anymore attention. With a sigh, I braced myself.

Detention here I come!

End of **_You Can Dress Me Up In Diamonds_**

_**You Can Dress Me Up In Dirt**_

SC: I HAVE NOTHING TO SAY!

Cheekon: Translation: Review and leave Sora plushies.

Alter Ego: And Riku plushies too X3! And, for fans of Suffocating in the Darkness (SITD), SC has pics for the fic. The website is on her profile. Go check them out. She has pics of her OCs too, like Lucifer! **:huggles:**

SC: ...Idiot... Leave a review for both my art and story! THANK YOU!


	2. You Can Throw Me Like A LineMan

SC: Hmmm...The first chapter was a bore...

Cheekon: You can say that one again!

Alter Ego: THE FIRST CHAPTER WAS A BORE!

Cheekon: It was a figure of speech... . 

Alter Ego: I know! XD

SC: O.O...

Cheekon: On with chapter two...

_**You Can Throw Me Like A Line-Man**_

_**I Like It Better When It Hurts**_

—

Detention wasn't that bad, if you excluded the part where I had to clean the boy's bathroom with a toothbrush. The detentions at Kingdom High are cruel, I tell you. Very cruel to poor boys like me. Selphie had it lucky; all she had to do was straighten out Mr. Horibuchi's desk. She said it was horrible.

"I had to take out a week old tuna salad sandwich! It had mold and everything!" she exclaimed as we walked down the street, away from school. I chuckled, telling her how I had to scrub the toilets. She made a face.

"That's so-o-o gross!"

"I know!"

We stopped at her driveway so I could say bye. She told me that I had better think about telling Riku how I felt about him. She was the only other one who knew that, besides my book and Cloud.

It was embarrassing how Cloud found out how I liked Riku. All I have to say is that it involved with tickles and TV. I'm not going any further in the matter.

I skipped the few more blocks to my house. Hey, even though I had detention, it didn't mean that I had to be really depressed. Depression is caused by the hormones is what I think. Unlocking my door, I entered inside, welcomed by Cloud's smirk.

"So...how was detention this time?"

Did he always have to ask me that question every time I had detention? When I told him what happened at my first detention, which consisted of cleaning the entire art room on all fours, he was wiping away tears from his eyes from laughing so hard.

"Nothing much." I said as I passed him to go down the hall to my room which was on the right hand side. I knew Cloud was following because when I tried closing my door, Cloud stuck his foot out to stop me. I pouted.

"Get out! Don't you read my sign, 'STAY OUT OR DIE!'?"

"No," was his reply as he got in and plopped his big behind on my bed. I glared at him then sat at my desk to start on my homework.

Being a sophomore wasn't that bad. Even if I took all honor classes that gave more homework and harder projects than the other students. But hey, that's what you get if your dad is a lawyer. Lucky Cloud; Dad didn't pressure him to play two instruments, take honor classes, or sound intellectual. Cloud's going to be a senior soon! But, no...Dad wanted _me_ to be the genius in the house.

Stupid lawyers!

I was in the middle of my reading homework (reading the first five chapters of _Shakespeare's Life: the Man behind the Famous Plays in History_), when Cloud tapped my shoulder. I ignored him.

"Sora,"

I ignored him again, trying to reread how Shakespeare's childhood was like.

"Sora."

I glared at the book.

"Sora!"

"WHAT?"

Cloud was taken aback at my outburst. I was known as the quiet kid at home, only speaking if it was talking about school or how my music practice was.

"Sheesh," said Cloud, running a hand through his blonde spikes. "No need to scream."

"No need to interrupt me when I'm doing homework." I retorted. I placed the book on my desk and turned myself so that I was sitting in the chair backwards. I rested my elbows on the chair top, waiting for what Cloud wanted to tell me.

"Well, no need to be rude."

"What do you want?" I asked irritably. Cloud lay back on my bed, resting his head in his hands.

"Just wanted to know what that note was about."

"Well...I'm not telling."

"It was about Riku," he said obviously.

"How did you—"

"I didn't, but now I do."

Note to self: Stop asking how the person knew the truth since they probably didn't know until you asked. I averted my eyes at him, my lower lip sticking out. Cloud chuckled.

"Nothing to be embarrassed about...remember I'm gay too."

True.

"But, I've never known you had a crush for anyone!" I exclaimed, looking at him. Cloud rolled his eyes and turned over so his back faced me.

"I don't have crushes. I have boyfriends. There's a difference." he said, not even looking at my angry face.

"And what's the difference?"

I heard Cloud sigh.

"Crushes are things that you have that are secretive from the person you like. Boyfriends are the people you've told you like them."

"Oh," was all I could say.

"Besides, you really need a boyfriend." he stated, inclining his head so blue eyes met blue eyes. I frowned.

"And why is that?"

"I get annoyed when you keep staring at my friend at lunch."

My face was now burning.

"I-I don't stare!"

Cloud rolled his eyes.

"Right...and I'm straight," he said sarcastically. I pouted.

"You're so mean."

"And you're such a baby."

"Am not!"

"Are too."

"AM NOT!"

Before I could say anything else, Cloud had already tackled me off my chair, tickling me. I was shrieking and laughing at the same time.

"S-stop! Ha, ha, ha! STOP!"

"Nope," he said, straddling me under his weight. "Until you say that you're a baby,"

"Okay! I'm a baby!"

"And that I'm the best big brother in the whole world!"

"Yeah, yeah. You're the best!"

"I said, best brother in the whole world,"

"Okay! CLOUD'S THE BEST BROTHER IN THE WHOLE WORLD! NOW GET OFF!"

"Dork,"

He got off me as I regained my breath (and my sanity!). I gave him an annoyed look.

"The worst brother in the world," I muttered.

"What did you say, Sora?"

"NOTHING!"

I shoved him out of my room and slammed the door shut on his face.

"BABY!" I heard Cloud from the other side of the door.

"WORST BROTHER IN THE WORLD!"

See how my life wasn't all that perfect? It couldn't get any worse, right?

Right?

End of **_You Can Throw Me Like A Line-Man_**

_**I Like It Better When It Hurts**_

SC: Right, Sora. It couldn't get any worse... **:smiles evilly:**

Cheekon: I know that smile...she's going to torture you, Sora.

Sora **:cries:**

Riku: I WASN'T EVEN IN THAT CHAPTER THAT MUCH!

SC: Hey, in due time, Riku. In due time. You'll probably be a major thing in the story like in chapter uhhh...something...

Riku: You don't know, do you...?

SC: Nope

Riku **:raises Cheekon's katana:** UPDATE WOMAN!

SC: Love to, but can't.

Riku: Why?

SC: I'm only to stay online for an hour...and my computer's so jacked up I can't get online...

Riku: THEN FIX THE DAMN THING!

SC: ...

Cheekon: I think you just smarted her, for once...

Riku: Good. Now update.

SC: Yes, Master...

Alter Ego: Isn't that the title...

SC: I'm going to change this into a Kairi and Sora fic if Riku keeps telling me to update!

Sora: If you do that SC, I'll chop off your arms so you can't type.

SC: Oooh...Sora's gone bad .

Riku: That's my Sora **:huggles:**

SC: YOU'RE NOT SUPPOSED TO TOUCH HIM!

Alter Ego: Eh?

SC: **LeVeL27Guitar**, Riku, Cheekon, and I made a bet that Riku can't touch Sora for two weeks!

Riku: Damn...you remembered... **:goes away to be depressed, ALONE:**

SC: That's a good thing!

Sora: Do you know how many times I've said I love you, Sara?

SC: Why are you using my first name?

Alter Ego: He wants something...

Cheekon: cough, Riku, cough!

SC: Uh-huh...Riku's your master, Sora.

Sora: NOOOOOO!

Alter Ego: YAY! MASTER AND MAID MOLESTATION!

Cheekon: O.o

SC: YAY:**throws confetti in the air:**

Alter Ego: Now, touch the blue button that says Go to Submit a Review...or no more updates...

SC: What she said...and I want plushies of Cloud and Leon! WEEEE!

Cheekon: Okaaay...

Sora: Why...? **:cries: **;.;


End file.
